Demon
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: "I'm looking forward to watching you fall Soul." SoMa week prompt #6.


**Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**"It doesn't matter."**

**"Give in."**

**"I'll get her to love you."**

**"It'll be easy."**

**"C'mon Soul. It'll be fun."**

He hated him.

He was like a rash. You put some ointment on it, it goes away. Then it appears again and all you want to do is tear your skin off.

He wanted to tear his skin off.

"Will you just shut up?" He snapped. "Can't ever sleep without some peace in here."

**"Peace?"** The little demon laughed. **"My boy, this is the Black Room! The mental embodiment of the Black Blood! Madness is what runs this place!"**

He sashayed over to the white-haired male. **"Madness is what runs through you. Fear runs through you. What you fear the most, is what's making you slowly give into the madness."**

A growl escaped Soul's throat.

The demon gave out a wicked laugh, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears. **"That's right. What you're trying to protect the most-"**

His hands clenched into fists.

**"-is what's going to make you both go insane."**

"Fuck you."

The imp bit his fingers, eyes glinting with mirth. **"I'm looking forward to watching you fall Soul. In both ways."**

Just as he had swung his fist at the annoying creäture, his eyes snapped open.

Sweat trailed down his face as the boy sat up.

He's been having the same conversation with that damn demon every single night since he's come to a realization.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Ever since he had admitted to himself that he was crushing on his meister, falling in love as cliché as it sounds, that demon wouldn't leave him alone.

It was always the same conversation, but that last part was new.

**_"I'm looking forward to watching you fall Soul. In both ways."_**

It annoyed him. By falling for Maka, he was putting them both in danger. But he couldn't help it!

No matter what he did, she was just so- so-

Soul growled in frustration, his hand pulling at his hair. With a grimace, he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Stupid head, stupid brain, stupid imp, stupid heart. Stupid Maka. Stupid me." He grumbled as he grabbed a carton of milk. "Stupid life." He lifted the carton and tilted it up, swallowing the white liquid. He gave a sigh of content after and wiped away the access milk that had slid down his chin.

"Soul? What're you doing? It's 3 in the morning?"

_'Stupid Maka with her stupid hair and her stupid eyes and stupid head tilt.'_

"Couldn't go back to sleep, 'bout you?" He asked while putting the carton back in the refrigerator.

"You woke me up, you growl pretty loud in your sleep." She seated herself at their kitchen table, Soul following suit.

He hummed in thought. "Had a pretty annoying dream, sorry."

"Imp again?"

"Yeah... Ya know, we have school tomorrow. You should go back to sleep."

"I'm not gonna sleep until you get sleep too." She crossed her arms. "I haven't had a good nights sleep in a while now, no thanks to you."

"Eh? What'd I do?" He asked, confused.

"Your stupid decisions have clogged up your brain again, I can feel it." She got up and went up behind him. "What's he saying this time? I'm sure I can help." Her hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Let's go back to bed." He stood up, her hand falling from his shoulder. Just as he was near the hall, he heard what she said.

"You're distant again." She whispered.

His fists clenched. They really knew each other, way too well. "Again."

"Yeah, again. You're always distant when you're hiding something. I hate that."

He turned, red eyes burning into jade green. "You know what I hate? You're always sticking your nose into other people's problems. It's none of your business!"

The fire burning in her eyes simmered down, the element quickly turning into water.

"I'm sorry! I was just worried about you! Like I always am when you're like this! You call me stubborn?! All I'm trying to do is help you!" She glared at him.

"Why is it that I let you help me? You know how hard it is for me to ask, to depend on someone. So for the sake of Shinigami, just once, let me do this. Please."

She was looking at him like that again. Those eyes always killed him.

He buried his face in his hands. "Maka, look. I don't want you to get involved the last time I let you into that room, you convinced me to use the black blood. So please..."

"It's about me, isn't it?"

He looked up, eyes wide with panic. "H-Huh?"

"What does he want from me now?" She quickly walked up to him, grabbing his hands.

"N-Nothing!"

Her eyes hardened. "We're resonating."

"What?! No!"

"Now Soul."

He glared back at her. "I can handle this."

"If it involves me, then I deserve to know." She tugged at his hands, squeezing them tightly. "Please..."

No way to escape those eyes now.

Before his mind could catch up, a word slipped out his mouth. "Fine."

Her eyes lit up before she pushed him onto the couch.

"Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing? ACK! OW! Could've told me I was about to hit the target!"

"Eheh. Sorry." She smiled before arranging him. "Criss-cross apple sauce!"

"I'm not a child. Sheesh." He scoffed.

She gave him a glare before he finally crossed his legs.

When she climbed onto his lap, his face turned red and he grabbed her shoulders in attempt to push her away. "W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

She just rolled her eyes and pushed his hands off her shoulders. "This is the only way I can get into that room of yours."

"It's called the Black Room."

She smiled smugly. "Been there enough to know what it's called Soul."

He rolled his eyes. "You're the only other person besides me that's ever been in there. Ever."

"I know. Now hold still. And don't try to get out of this!" She held his hands tightly with hers and leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"Soul resonance." They both closed their eyes, hands tingling as their souls created a strong bond.

She opened her eyes, observing the area around her. Like the first time, she was standing in front of that red curtain.

"Hm? Back so soon?" A voice asked.

"Shut up you little creep, I didn't even want to be back to this shitty little place." Another voice growled.

Maka stepped out of the room, passing through the heavy curtains. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden light so she could see the two figures that had talked.

**"Oh~! You brought her too, hm?"** The little demon smirked at the room owner.

"Yeah, she wanted to know what I was hiding from her." He crossed his arms. "Now go and tell her-"

**"Soul's been hiding the fact that-"**

"YOU STUPID LITTLE ASSHOLE SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Soul had stood from his chair and grabbed the demon's neck in his hands.

Maka hurried over to her weapon, whom was shaking him violently. "Calm down Soul! Put him down!" She grabbed his wrists and squeezed them reassuringly.

Soul immediately dropped Imp, who fell with a 'thud'. "Sorry, he was being annoying and-"

"How about we dance?"

"Eh?" He pulled his hands away from her. "The last time we danced, your heels killed my toes!"

"These high heels are killing me too!" She stomped her foot. "Why do you want me in a dress anyway?!"

Soul ran his hands through his hair. "Ugh. Fine. But I lead."

"You always lead." She smiled as he took her left hand with his right and placed his other hand on her waist.

"That's because you don't know how to dance." He replied when she put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Watch it Eater." Her glare was meaningless as Imp turned the record player on.

As they danced across the check board floor, Soul contemplated his next move.

Just as he was thinking of ways to get out of this situation, Maka leaned her head on his chest.

"Your heart's beating really fast." She was always the straightforward one.

He gulped audibly. "Uh.. Yeah... It's just... I'm really nervous..."

"We promised..."

He sighed, placing her hand he was holding onto his other shoulder then putting his on her waist. "I know but it's hard to talk to someone like you about something as big as this."

She removed her head from her chest to look up at him. "Someone like me?"

"Yes, someone like you. Someone independent and strong-willed, someone who would not take any shut from anyone. Someone who wears a mask, yet pulls it off while no one else can. Someone that's broken and scared, but won't admit it. Someone that's so beautiful and perfect because of the fact they're so imperfect."

Maka stared at him for a moment, wondering where this rant was going.

The boy kept quiet though, not explaining what he was hiding.

"I don't get you."

"No one gets me." He sighed as he gripped her waist tighter.

"I usually do, but not now." Her eyebrows furrowed together. "That little red thing is messing up your emotions."

The demon glared at her and crossed his arms. **"I have a name, small breasted female."**

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

Soul howled in laughter when his meister threw a book at the demon, whom fell from the table onto the ground. "Oh Shinigami! This is why I love you!"

Her eyes widened as she turned back to him. "What?"

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything!" His eyes were equally wide with fright.

"No! I heard you! You said you loved me!" She pulled pointed at him when he released her waist, though one of her hands still rested on his shoulder.

"I-I didn't say that! I meant that- Uh..." He gulped, scratching the back of his head. _'Think of something quick Eater!'_

"Mr. Cool doesn't seem very cool now." She gave a cheeky smile, dropping her hand from his shoulder.

Soul growled in response, quickly grabbing both of her wrists. "I'm gonna show you how uncool I can get." He took a step towards her, Maka stepping back.

The back of her knee hit something, making her fall back. She looked back to see she had taken a seat on one of the Black Room chairs. "W-What? This was on the other side of the room!"

Soul leaned in close to her face with a smirk. "This is my mind. I can control a lot of things."

Before she could ask what exactly those things were, he leaned closer so that their noses touched. Her breath hitched as she felt his warm breath on her lips.

"Don't move." Soul warned as he loosened his grip on her wrists. He tilted his head slightly, watching his meister's eyes carefully.

Maka's mind was going haywire as this happened. She didn't know what to do. If he did this, he'd be her first. She was fine with him being her first, she trusted him not to break her like her father had done to her mother.

He's proved that.

She felt inexperienced, like a child. She was inexperienced.

"Stop thinking already." Soul said before leaning in.

And that's exactly what she did.

As soon as his lips touched hers, all she did was enjoy the moment. His hands had completely abandoned her wrists, moving onto her neck and waist. Her hands came to life and soon, fingers were tangled in soft snowy hair.

When she pulled away, she gave a shy smile. A blush had adorned her face.

Soul smiled the same way. "I've hidden the fact that I love you. Yeah, yeah. Mr. Cool fell in love with bookworm. Classic love story huh?"

She giggled before pulling his head closer to her, lips centimeters apart. "The most."

**"Tch. How disgusting."**

Soul pulled away for a moment before throwing a book that had appeared in his hand at the demon's head. "Shut up you little fucker."

In all honesty, he should have thanked him. He was the only reason he confessed.

_'Thanks little demon, Imp, whatever you want to be called.'_

* * *

**This was the hardest to write. Seriously, my mind went blank when I saw the prompt.**

**It's funny how it's the longest of all the other SoMa week stories though.**

**Review if you'd like.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
